Love for a vampire
by Satsuki Ichihara
Summary: Chichi Mau is not your average highschool student - she's a witch, a vampire hunter...daughter of the Great Ox King who was slain by a vampire long ago. But what happens when she gets tangled with a vampire and accidentally falls in love with him?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own DBZ.

Summary: Chichi Mau is not your average highschool student - she's a witch, a vampire hunter...the youngest daughter of the Great Ox King who was killed by a group of vampires long ago. But what happens when she gets tangled with a vampire at school and accidently makes friends with him...or even falls in love with him?

- Satsuki Ichihara

Chapter One

Chichi's peaceful sleep was shattered by the annoying beeping sound of her clock. She groaned and viciously beat the hell out of her alarm clock until there was silence and reached blindly for the curtains to reveal the warmth of the sunshine. It was the first day of school. She got up and dragged herself into the shower, where the warm water poured onto her body.

'Only one-hundred and eighty more days of school,' Chichi thought as she prepared herself for senior year and realized that Eighteen, her sister, had already gone to school. There was barely any time to eat breakfast. She put on a red t-shirt, with a black cardigan, a pair of black skinny jeans and red high top converses. She tied her long raven hair into a high pony-tail and left two strands of hair fall around the side of her face. She put one knife in a spine sheath on her back with the cardigan covering it and one tucked into each shoe. She put her bag over her shoulder and headed outside to catch her bus.

'Ah, Orange Star Highschool... Don't worry Chichi, in one year you'll be outta here forever,' she thought as the bus pulled up to the school. That was pretty much the only reason that convinced Chichi to actually get out of bed that morning. She had lived in Orange City since she was a little girl and the students still haven't excepted her. As she neared the school, she saw a lot people she had known since freshman year. While she was walking through the hallways, she saw two girls that noticed her, whisper to each other and then quickly retreat as if she was dangerous (which she is -_-).

There was even one senior that crossed himself when he saw her. She was so tempted to start chanting spells just to scare him. He had known that she was a witch ever since he saw her. Occasionally, simply out of boredom, she would encourage his belief. Sometimes she would take her knife out and act as if she was gonna kill the person in front of her.

In homeroom, she sat in the back of the room, alone as always. She waited silently for the teacher to take attendance. Her name was written on the board: Mrs. Ikeda.

"Chichi Mau?" Mrs. Ikeda said as if on cue from her thoughts.

"Here," Chichi answered. The teacher checked off her name and moved to the next person.

"Sorry I'm late," the girl apologized. "I'm new to this school and I got a little lost." She was introduced as Bulma Briefs. Mrs. Ikeda nodded and checked off her name on the list. Bulma looked around the room for an empty seat and saw one that was next to Chichi. She hesitated for a moment but made up her mind and walked to the seat next to Chichi. "Hi, I'm Bulma Briefs," she introduced. "Why are you sitting here all alone?"

"Cause' I want to be alone," she said annoyed glaring at Bulma's pale blue eyes with her dark emerald ones. Bulma quickly looked away.

"But don't you want some company?" Bulma asked.

Ignoring her, Chichi pulled out a pencil and started to sketch. "Ok then...I guess I'll just leave you alone now..." Bulma sighed. Chichi continued to draw ignoring everything that was going on around her. Mrs. Ikeda asked Bulma to distribute the locks. When she handed one to Chichi, she couldn't quite open it. Bulma took the lock from her and opened it in seconds.

"You have to turn it three times before you do the combo," Bulma told her cheerfully. Chichi snatched the lock from her hand.

"I don't need your help," Chichi said.

"I don't get it, I didn't even do anything to you!"Bulma finally said. Chichi wouldn't have been surprised if tears started flowing down her cheeks. "Why are you being so nasty to me?"

"It's who I am!" Chichi admitted closing her notebook. "Learn to deal with with it." She turned her back to Bulma and was led with the class by Mrs. Ikeda to their lockers. Bulma avoided Chichi for the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own DBZ.

Author's note: Sorry I haven't updated yet. I've been distracted over my 4-day weekend. The first chapter was pretty short but this one will be a little longer. Just a little. Well, here's chapter 2! Enjoy!

-Satsuki Ichihara

Chapter Two

Chichi entered her house to look for Tora, her demon cat, her cute little companion. She saw Eighteen sitting on the couch sharpening her blades, looking as bored as ever.

"Where's mother?" Chichi asked.

"She said she had some sort of meeting," Eighteen answered. After Chichi had changed into a different outfit, she called for Tora.

"Tora!" Chichi called. Tora ran right to her and climbed onto Chichi's shoulder. "Where are you going?" Eighteen asked curiously.

"Hunting," Chichi said simply. "You can come if you'd like," she suggested. There was a bash on Ash Street that was full of prey. Eighteen shook her head. Once Chichi closed the door, Tora jumped off her shoulder and transformed into a big, ferocious wild cat. Chichi hopped on her back and they flew off.

xXxXx

They landed in front of the house. Chichi shivered as she felt the overwhelming aura of the vampires. She made sure her knives were in place. She took one out from her calf-high boot, ran her fingers through her long black hair and flashed a killer smile at the reflection. The girl in the mirror appeared quite attractive, wild and carefree. She smoothed down her blue tank top and cream short-shorts. After checking her appearance, Tora transformed back into her original form and hid in her pocket. She then approached the house. With the shades and blinds pulled down, the house looked as if it was empty. But the truth was revealed.

Before she could even knock, the door opened. She flashed a smile, just like how she did at her reflection, to the vampire that opened the door. Once she entered, her skin tingled from the sense of power. She began to look for the prey she was risking her neck to find - Vegeta

Vegeta was one of the most powerful of his kind. His first known prey had been a young woman named Moriko Mau. She had been a witch and apparently Chichi's ancestor. Her family had been hunting him down ever since - without any success. Vegeta's victims wore his marks, with decorations cut into their arms with the blade of his knife. He allowed some of them to live, but made them sickeningly loyal to him.

Chichi went upstairs and found a few vampires in one of the rooms. Human scents mingled with the overpowering aura of vampires. She felt pity and slightly disgusted for the people who got mixed in with them. Most of these humans stayed because of either ignorance or perverted loyalty. She couldn't risk making a serious kill, outnumbered as she was, but if she played nice tonight, she had a good chance at tricking them into giving her an invitation to the next party they hosted. She would bring in the big guns then.

It was past 10:00 PM and the back of her neck tingled with anxiety. Midnight, called the Devil's Hour, was when the hunting was over. But if Chichi wanted an invitation, she needed to stay so she can be able to convince these vampires she's one of the stupid humans who revealed their throats willingly.

Within fifteen minutes, she charmed her way into getting an invitation to the next party this group was hosting. As midnight neared, she found the weakest of the vampires and made sure that they were alone together in the room.

"I don't think Akihiro meant for this room to be opened in public," the vampire pointed out referring to their vampire host. Chichi recognized the name in pleasantry. Vegeta is not the only vampire she would love to take down.

Hiding her thoughts, she put a hand on his shoulder, ignoring the thickness of his aura.

"Maybe I just wanted you all to myself," she said seductively. He seemed to have gotten the message and leaned in closer. She ran her fingers through his blond hair while he wrapped his hand around the back of her neck, gently forcing her to lean forward. She leaned her head back knowing where his gaze would travel, and he fell for it (they always do). Once she felt the warmth of his lips on her throat, she sprung into action.

She shoved him back into the wall, making the vampire confused as ever. Taking advantage of his moment of confusion, she took out her knife from the sheath on her back. Before he could react, she shoved the knife into his chest and twisted it, making sure his heart was completely destroyed. The kill was silent yet quick. She hid the body, tucking it into a corner, knowing that this house would be abandoned afterwards, since that was one their techniques that they use to hunters from tracking them down. She went out through the window, and flew back home, preparing herself for another day of hell at school tomorrow.

xXxXx

She woke up from yet again, her stupid annoying alarm clock. Didn't she break that? She slammed her hand on the clock, opened the curtains, and groggily got up from her bed. After showering, she got dressed into a dark blue abercrombie & fitch shirt with a lighter blue cardigan with long sleeves. She put on a pair of skinny jeans and black and white vans. After dressing up quickly, she paused for a moment, to check her appearance in her full-length mirror. Attractive as always. She had a body and face to die for. She was slender, yet not bony and had well-toned muscles. She had fair skin, and was naturally kept that way since she didn't stay out in the sunlight that much. Chichi's complexion was flawless and always had been. Her long raven hair tumbled around her face with her high cheek bones, full lips, and expressive emerald eyes.

Finally finished admiring her figure, she turned away from her reflection, and walked downstairs to the smell of saw her mother finishing a batch of pancakes with Eighteen at the edge of the table. She slid a plate of pancakes to Eighteen.

"Good morning Chi!" she said as she slid another plate of pancakes to Chichi's seat. "Sit."

She sat. She had plenty of time to go to school, so she was in no hurry.

"Smells good," Chichi complimented.

Chichi's mother smiled. "Thank you."

After she left for school, she was in a good mood. She was even happy enough to smile at Mrs. Ikeda in the front of the building. She returned the gesture with a smile and a nod. But when Bulma walked by, Chichi's cheer was vanished.

xXxXx

When she entered the buildiing, she heard a group of girls gather around the main office giggling about some guy.

"Who are you looking at?" she asked the group of girls. They all turned around, recognized her and ran away. She scowled at their behavior and quickly dismissed it. She glanced in the office and saw the object of the admiration. (I think you all know who he is already... ;) ).

His face could have been modeled after the portrait on the Roman coin. His hair was spiked in different directions, and was the color of raven feathers. He had piercing black eyes, and when he turned, a few strands fell across his eyes, shadowing them. He was dressed entirely in black. He was very muscular and on top of that, he was deathly handsome.

She forced herself to turn away and walk to her homeroom before the boy could notice that she was watching.

She sat in the back of the room once again, and this time, Bulma didn't come over to talk to her. Bulma glanced at Chichi from the corner of her eye, but Chichi sent a fierce glare her way and Bulma quickly looked away.

A few moments after attendance had been taken, the guy from the office walked in and handed a form to Mrs. Ikeda, but didn't bother to explain why he was late.

Reading the form, Mrs. Ikeda asked, "Goku Son?"

*Sorry guys, I'm too sleepy to continue. I'll do the next chapter sometime this week, ok? Rate & Review plz!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own DBZ.

Author's Note: Hey guys. I know, I know I procrastinated alright? I've been really pissed for the past couple of weeks. So, here's chapter 3. Enjoy! And thank you for the reviews! They really encourage me to keep writing! ;)

- Satsuki Ichihara

Chapter 3

Goku nodded in response to the teacher, as he found an empty seat near Chichi. He paused when he saw Bulma, who was watching him wide-eyed. Unlike the other girls who were drooling over his gorgeous features, Bulma was terrified. When Goku walked toward the seat near Chichi, she was wide-eyed as well. She realized that he was not human. A vampire. And a powerful one at that. Almost as strong as Vegeta. She didn't recognize his aura back at the main office because she was too distracted by his looks.

"Goku Son" he said, introducing himself as he slid into his chair. Chichi glared at him and 'hmphed', before continuing to sketch in her notebook. Goku was shocked yet amused by her behavior. He smirked at her. He was going to have some fun with this girl.

'Oh get a life,' chichi thought as she saw the smirk on his face. 'You won't be smirking anymore once I put an end to your life,' she smiled to herself evilly. Goku was confused on why she was smiling but he knew that she was planning something.

Once class ended, Chichi watched amusingly as Bulma grabbed all her books and quickly slipped right out of the classroom. She was being careful to stay as far away from Goku as possible.

xXxXx

Chichi sat against a tree in the courtyard, having no desire to sit alone at a table in the cafeteria eating that absurd material what they call food. She pulled out her notebook and a mechanical pencil out from her backpack and continued to sketch. Her thoughts went back to Goku.

"Mind if I join you?" someone asked. It wasn't just someone. It was Goku. Recognizing his voice, she ignored his attempt in conversing with her and continued to draw. Instead of waiting for her reply, he sat down next to her anyway, while Chichi eyed his motives.

"Do you always keep to yourself out here," he asked.

"Do you always get out of your way to talk to people who look like they want to be alone?" she bit her tongue as she regretted those words. 'Idiot!' she thought. If she was going to annihilate him, then she shouldn't chase him off like that. He just looked amused. Annoyed by his behavior, she continued to sketch and realized that she was actually drawing Goku. She seemed to not notice when he peered over her shoulder and sneaked a peek at what she was drawing.

"Hey, you draw pretty good," he complimented. She whipped her book shut, grabbed all her stuff and walked away unannounced.

"Chichi, wait," he said as he ran after her.

"What? What do you want?" she asked aggrivated as she turned around. Wait...how does he know her name?

"There's a dance coming up this Friday."

"So what's your point?"

"I was thinking if maybe you and I could go together?"

Chichi couldn't believe at what he just asked. He just met her, bothered the crap out of her, and now he wants to go to the dance with her? What's with this vampire?

Chichi looked into his piercing black eyes. Does he really want to go to the dance with her? Or maybe he knows that she's a Mau and is planning to kill her then! Yeah, that's right! 'Oh just you wait, I'm gonna get you, before you'll be able to get me!'

"Sure!" she smirked evilly. But then she just realized something. "No wait, I can't.."

"Huh? Why not?"' he asked, obviously dissappointed. "If you're worried about what to wear, I'll help you pick out a dress," he smiled slyly. But instantly stopped once she glared at him dangerously.

"No that's not it...It's just that...I've got family coming over and my mother would never let me go out..." Actually the "family" included many of the local witches - the rest of the Mau line and allies.

"Shame..." Goku sighed. They stared into each other's eyes until she couldn't take it anymore.

She had to stop this before this turns from a tolerant association into friendship, or even love.

"I-I gotta go," she said abruptly and ran back to the school.

"See ya later.." he said as he watched her run back.

xXxXx

She swung into the girl's bathroom and shuddered when she looked at herself in the mirror. What was she doing? She had dropped her guard down. Already she had thought about him with some affection - he was Goku, not some murderer she would one day have to kill. But wasn't she thinking of killing him before?

Chichi managed to avoid Goku for the rest of the day. She had chemistry with him, but luckily the only free seat was across the room from him. She needed some time to figure out how to deal with him before she gets another chance to talk to him.

xXxXx

After school, Chichi took the bus to the bookstore hoping to find a book that that actually interested her. She sighed when she saw Bulma scanning the shelves but she wasn't going to let some annoying teen chase her away.

"Oh...hi Chichi," Bulma said trying to act surprised. "You looking for anything?"

"A book. What else would I be looking for in a bookstore?" Chichi answered crossly. She spotted a book named Twilight and the cover looked mysterious. But you know what they say, "Never judge a book by it's cover". Bulma's eyes widened when she saw the book.

"Hey, I read that book," she said that sounded falsely casually. "It's terrible, trust me," she said but Chichi felt as if she was hiding something. She scanned the summary, took the book, and waited on line to purchase it. "Look, Chi-" but Bulma didn't get to finish when she saw Goku walking up to them. She quickly hurried away.

"Hey." Chichi turned around and saw Goku standing there.

"Hmph. Are you following me now?"

"Are still angry at me?"

"You know I don't like people who answer a question with a question," Chichi sad annoyed.

"So are you saying that you dislike yourself?" he asked with a smirk remembering what happened at the courtyard. Chichi just glared at him and purchased her book.

"Why are you here anyways?" she asked rudely.

"Well I was hoping if you changed your mind about the dance?" he asked hopefully. Chichi just stood there baffled. Does he really want her to go to the dance with him that badly? Is he that desperate?

'Maybe he does have feelings for me... NO Don't talk like that Chichi! I can't have feelings for him too, can I?'

"Well if you're not gonna change your mind, then I guess we'll go together another time-"

"Yes."

"Wait what?" He couldn't believe his ears. Did she just say what he thought she said?

" I said yes, I'll go with you to the dance," she repeated as her cheeks turned red.

"Really?"

"Yes..." she answered as her cheeks turned into an even darker shade of red.

"Great! I'll see you there!" he was just about to walk out of the bookstore until Chichi stopped him.

"Hey! Aren't you gonna tell me what time you're gonna pick me up?"

"You can get there on your own can't you?" and walked out of the store as Chichi just stood there, shocked.

Author's note: Rate and Review plz ;)


End file.
